La vie d'un Père (6)
by Bouledeplume
Summary: Je vous laisse découvrir un passage de l'histoire de dragon ball z, concernant Végéta et sa famille, qui ne fut jamais raconté auparavant...


**Une vie de Père (6) :**

_Bulma et sa famille, ont vécu beaucoup de péripéties, mais, grâce à cela, Végéta a pu montrer, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour les siens…_

**L'enlèvement de Bulma et Trunk :**

C'était une belle journée pour s'entrainer, et, Végéta en avait profité. Lorsqu'il était partit ce matin, Bulma l'avait prévenu, que s'il voulait manger le soir, il avait tout intérêt à rentrer tôt, et, propre !

Finalement, il rentrait tard, épuisé, et, sale…

Il savait bien, qu'il allait avoir le droit à un sermon de la part de sa femme, pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la maison, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Il monta à l'étage, chercha dans plusieurs pièces, ne trouvant aucune présence.

Il finit par redescendre, satisfait d'avoir échappé au courroux de Bulma, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende, les pleurs désespérés de Madame Brief.

Il s'approcha d'eux, sans se presser, ne comprenant pas l'urgence de la situation.

« Oh, Végéta, c'est vous. Je suis heureux de vous voir, vous allez pouvoir nous aider. »

Ce fût le père de Bulma qui prit la parole ainsi, avec une voix triste et morne.

« Végéta…il faut que… vous les retrouviez, il faut… les sauver ! »

Madame Brief, avait crié ces mots, et, se précipita vers Végéta, ce qui fit reculer le Saiyen, de quelques pas.

Végéta, ne parvenait pas à comprendre les mots, entrecoupés par les larmes, que prononçaient la mère de Bulma. Il tenta de la raisonner, mais, ses pleurs continuèrent, avec autant de force. C'est son père, qui prit Végéta à part, et qui lui expliqua la situation :

« Végéta, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Bulma et Trunk ont été enlevés, par des terroristes, qui souhaitent prendre possession de notre entreprise, et, de notre fortune. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Bulma est kidnappée, mais, cette fois-ci, il y a Trunk avec elle, et, ce n'est qu'un bébé. Pourriez-vous les retrouver, je pense que vous êtes le seul qui puisse y parvenir, ils sont trop forts et trop nombreux, pour que la police intervienne ! »

A cet instant, malgré lui, il sentit quelque chose se briser en son âme. Il ressentait, un vide, une douleur, et, une tristesse infinie, qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant. Il tenta de comprendre ce sentiment nouveau, et, chercha à dissimuler son angoisse, face à cette nouvelle.

« Je veux bien les retrouver, mais, en échange, je veux que vous me construisiez une nouvelle salle d'entrainement, plus adaptée à ma nouvelle force ! »

Monsieur Brief, avait compris, qu'il ne s'agissait là, que d'un subterfuge utilisé par Végéta, afin de cacher sa peine concernant sa femme, et, son fils…

Il accepta vivement, priant Végéta de les retrouver vite, avant qu'ils ne leur arrivent malheur…

Il était parti, et, survolait actuellement le pays, à la recherche de sa femme et de son fils. Il se surprit à penser, qu'il les considérait enfin, comme sa famille…

Ne voulant plus y penser, il se concentra sur ses recherches, mais, sans succès.

Il se souvint, soudain, des paroles de Bulma, qu'il n'avait pas compris autrefois…

_« Sangoku est aussi fort, car il a l'amour de sa famille, qui le pousse à se dépasser, toujours plus. Mais toi, tu ne peux pas développer ce lien si particulier, ce lien qui nous unirait. »_

Aujourd'hui, le poids de ces mots, le faisait souffrir…

Il détruisit des montagnes, des forêts entières, pour tenter de les retrouver. Son esprit était torturé d'images sombres, d'horribles scénarios, qu'il se mit à imaginer avec désespoir. Plus ses pensées étaient perturbées, plus sa colère grandissait. Il finit par s'asseoir sur un immense rocher, qui surplombait un gouffre au milieu des montagnes, qu'il avait lui-même creusé…

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, ses sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

Pourquoi pensait-il à eux, désormais ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-il tant, à leur sort ? Autrefois, ce n'était que de misérables êtres humains, faibles et fragiles, mais maintenant, il voulait absolument les protéger…

Il se sentit faible de penser ainsi, il se détesta, pourtant, il repensa aux paroles de Bulma, et, sans y prendre garde, il ressentit en son être, une sensation étrange, une impression qu'il connaissait. Dans son esprit, une voix faible se fit entendre, une voix de femme…

Il l'aurait reconnue entre milles. C'était Bulma.

Malgré sa concentration, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer ses mots.

Il se décida à voler, afin de retrouver cette voix.

Sans hésitation, il serpenta entre les collines, survola les bois majestueux qui se dressaient sous lui, guidé, par la voix de sa femme…

Il finit par entendre des échos, qui provenaient d'une grotte, cachée par les arbres… Lorsqu'il se posa au sol, à l'entrée de la sombre caverne, il fut surprit par deux gardes, qui le maintenaient en joug, apeurés par son arrivée brutale et peu commune.

L'un deux s'avança vers Végéta, effrayé, et, lui demanda :

« Qui es-tu, étranger ? »

Le Prince des Saiyens ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de diriger sa main en direction des deux hommes, puis, tira une boule d'énergie qui les fit s'écraser sur les rochers, aux alentours.

Végéta pénétra dans la grotte, sûr de lui.

Après avoir éliminé quelques soldats, il arriva au carrefour de plusieurs tunnels souterrains, qui s'étendaient sur une vaste distance. Ne sachant où aller, il se concentra, pour écouter et ressentir la présence de sa femme, et, de son fils afin qu'ils le guide.

Végéta fut tirer de ses pensées, lorsqu'un cri d'enfant retentit au sein de la caverne, suivi de pleurs intenses.

Végéta voulait secourir son fils, pensant qu'il était torturé par les terroristes qui le détenait. Sans attendre, il courut au travers des galeries, rejoignant rapidement, Bulma et Trunk…

Il les avait enfin retrouvés, sains et saufs.

Bulma, retenu par un soldat, criait pour qu'on lui rende son fils, détenu par le chef des terroristes. Celui-ci tenait l'enfant, la tête en bas, priant pour qu'il s'arrête de pleurer.

Végéta entra dans la pièce, sans hésitation.

Lorsque le chef le vit, il ordonna à ses hommes de l'attaquer. Tous se précipitèrent sur Végéta, qui se débarrassa de ses ennemis, rapidement.

Bulma, venait de retrouver le sourire, en apercevant l'homme qu'elle aimait.

De son côté, alors qu'il regardait son père combattre, Trunk décida de participer au combat. Il se concentra, et, au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière bleue apparu autour de lui.

Le chef, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté au mur, par l'enfant.

Trunk, fut rattrapé par son père, avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Celui-ci, le plaça sur ses épaules avant de se retourner, pour croiser le regard du dernier soldat survivant. Il maintenait toujours Bulma, mais, il était terrifié par l'homme qui se tenait face à lui. Végéta, fixa son regard dans le sien, puis prononça :

« Lâche l'a ! »

Le terroriste, lâcha immédiatement Bulma, et, s'enfuit en courant, mais, il ne put atteindre la sortie à temps, car végéta, à l'aide d'un faisceau d'énergie, venait de l'expédier dans l'autre monde.

A la fin de la bataille, Bulma s'approcha de Végéta, et, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de récupérer Trunk.

Le Prince, n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, et, apprécia malgré lui, ce tendre baiser.

Confus et outré, il se détourna rapidement d'elle, et, lui indiqua la sortie, marchant en tête. Bulma eut un petit rire, avant de le suivre.

La petite famille, rentra chez elle, et, fut accueilli par les parents de Bulma qui retrouvèrent leur joie habituelle. Alors qu'ils se réjouissaient, Végéta, seul dans son coin, décida de prendre à part le père de Bulma :

« Est-ce que ma nouvelle salle d'entrainement est prête ? »

« Elle l'est. Tu peux l'as testée dès maintenant ! »

« L'avez-vous faites assez spacieuse ? »

« Eh bien, je crois. Mais, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Tu es le seul à y entrer ! »

« Je compte entrainer Trunk, dès que possible, pour en faire un grand guerrier, comme moi ! »

Le père de Bulma, sourit à cette nouvelle, puis, retourna vers sa femme et sa fille.

Il savait que, désormais, Végéta considérait les Brief comme étant sa famille, et cela, le rendait heureux…


End file.
